RWBY dot hacker fights
by EpitaphEater
Summary: I basically got the idea for this reading another fic called Remnant Data Battles and I just couldn't resist as I wanted to do something similar but use a different universe. First fight. Ruby vs Kite. send suggestions on who should fight what.
1. Chapter 1

**(got the idea for this from a kingdom hearts x rwby crossover fic called Remnant Data battles)**

Teams RWBY and JNPR, along with the rest of the students, were sitting within a new building that was right next to the one where they would usually have combat practice against other students. The new building had a lot of space inside, mainly due to the large area below where the students were sitting currently.

As the students were talking amongst themselves, they hadn't noticed Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were standing at what looked like a terminal of some kind. Speaking into the mic he head in front of him, the students calmed down till no one was speaking before he continued. "Now then. I'm sure you are all wondering what exactly this new arena is for when Beacon already has one. Well this area is for more….special training against things that aren't Grimm related," said Ozpin.

Some of the students were a bit surprised by what he had just said, some taken back a bit more than others. "As for what exactly you all shall be fighting. Is there anyone that will volunteer to test this new system out?" Ozpin asked, looking through the crowd of students. One hand came up, looking over he saw it was Ruby Rose who had raised her hand. "Very well RUby come on down."

As Ozpin had finished his sentence, Ruby was already down in front of him, a few rose petals just behind her. Putting his cane down against the terminal, Ozpin started to type something as he spoke again, "Now Ruby,go to the center of the arena." "Yes sir." Ruby said, walking over to the center instead of running. As Ozpin finished typing in the last part, the arena suddenly turned completely black around Ruby before the inside of the building changed, looking like the inside of a church. It was a bit ruined for some reason.

The part that caught everyone's eye though was the statue of a girl, with chains around the statue, the statue itself looking rather sad. The part to it was blocked by a metal fence that could easily be jumped over. As Ruby was looking around at the new environment she noticed a bunch of ones and zeros start to form, and when they disappeared what was in their place surprised everyone.

Standing in front of Ruby was a boy that looked even younger than her. He wore red clothes, large hat and had blue hair that spiked outwards. He also wore long leather gloves and a textured shirt with long sleeves covered by a small vest with a scarf over it. In his hands were two short blades. Looking at the girl, and seeing she had a weapon, the boy spread his legs out, holding one of the blades in front of him and one at his side.

"Ruby Rose, allow me to introduce you to Kite" Ruby was busy looking at Kite's weapons, though she liked how they looked they looked like any old dagger to her. Bringing out her gun, she turned it into a scythe right away. Deciding to go first she dashed forward, and just simple swung her scythe at him, which he jumped out of the way before jumping at her, swinging one blade to hit her scythe out of the way, then he brought up his right leg, kicking her away from him.

meanwhile in the stands, her teammates were surprised something made of data was putting up a fight this good so far. "I will admit this system is rather interesting. Especially with how it makes data somehow able to physically touch us" Weiss said. Yang just rolled her eyes at Weiss's comment. "Just enjoy the fight, don't make this sound bori-" Yang was cut off when the boy that Ruby was right stopped, standing in one place as he crossed his arms. Bringing them back down a blue flame erupted around him, covering his swords and body a little. "That is a rather interesting aura. It's kind of like your's Yang," said Blake.

Seeing the flames, Ruby used her semblance to land a hit on him quickly. As she was about to hit him, he blocked the attack with one sword, using the other to knock her into the air, then jumping up her slammed them down on her, sending Ruby into the ground. As she was getting up, most of the flames were now on his swords as he rushed at her, slicing right through Ruby, somehow leaving two large blue scar in the air as he passed her. Ruby herself was unharmed thankfully. But she fell over, panting as the last attack drained what was left of her aura.

Ruby was just sitting on the ground now, panting. She was rather surprised how that last attack REALLY took a tole on her aura. Turning her head she noticed that the boy she was fighting was no over her. "That was a good fight, but you might want to work on using your speed more. If you had used that constantly I might have lost that." Kite said, smiling at her as he disappeared, several gold rings surrounding him as he went away.

Ozpin couldn't help but smile, a bit surprised by how well the system was working, though he would need to talk to Hoerwick about the more difficult opponents in this and assign them accordingly before the students could use this in the next two days. "Well done Ruby, you may return to your seat now. Is there anyone else that wishes to try this out?" Ozpin asked the students, all of them looking excited but no one seemed to want to try after seeing Ruby of all people get beaten. "I do sir," said Weiss as she got up, passing Ruby.

"Very well then Ms Schnee. I have the perfect opponent for you then." Ozpin said with a smile, looking for the person he was going to use as Weiss walked into the arena. Pressing enter the area turned into what looked like a floating circular arena. Appearing in a flash of blue instead of gold rings like the last person, everyone was surprised by who appeared. it was a rather tall man, as far as anyone could tell. He appeared to be rather androgynous with long, braided blue hair. He wore tight-fitting purple armor as well as a cap lavishly decorated with roses. Weiss felt kind of jealous of how pretty the guy looked, she almost mistook him for a girl. **(cue endrance theme** watch?v=z2XHiMHR6gA ) Opening his eyes, at least the one people could see, he pulled out a long purple rapier out of thin air from a small flash around his waist, pointing it right at Weiss.

 **(I almost did Balmung for this but Endrance was more fitting.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Looking closer at the rapier the guy was holding it was rather odd looking. the blade was curved except for the half way down the blade, it had a large oval shape in the middle with four purple spikes floating off it from there. "So uninteresting," the man said to Weiss, looking away from her. This only caused Weiss to get angry at the man as he wasn't taking this seriously at all. Then she just remember this was a person made from data. Taking a breath she pointed Myrtenaster at him.

Looking back at Weiss, Endrance held his sword at his side as strange purple symbols suddenly appeared on him, floating above his clothing. "You don't appear to be worth it, but I'm going to end this quickly." Everyone watching was wondering what the heck the symbols on the guy were, some thinking it was just his semblance before suddenly a flash of light happened, blinding everyone watching, including Weiss.

When the light died down, everyone was shocked at what they saw. In Entrances place was a rather large creature, the top half being the most normal part, it was purple and human like. The head appearing cat like. The lower half however was a giant rose. Weiss just stared at the creature, wide eyed at the sudden change before she spoke, "W-What the heck is this?!"

Just as Weiss said that, the large creature briefly flickered away, showing Endrance before switching back. Suddenly it's hands started to glow as it rushed Weiss. Quickly placing a white glyph, she just barely managed to avoid the attack as he swung at air. Just then after that, He held his hands out as his sides, before a large rose appeared behind him. Then it disappeared, turning into four smaller roses that flew at Weiss.

She quickly slashed at one of them once it got closer to her, about to shoot something. When she slashed at it it went away, the other three went and closed in on her at the same time. Using her glyphs again she jumped out of the way, jumping over the three, slashing at them. As she landed, Endrance rushed her, hitting her with his hands, sending her flying back and almost off the arena area they were on.

As she was getting up, Endrance had three rings of green symbols surround his upper half as he layed back. The rose half opening up, four petals sticking out as more symbols appeared on it. And what appeared to be an eye at the center of the rose. A ball of energy was forming at the center of the rose. It was about to be launched, but at the last second a loud bell rang, signalling the end of the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ozpin had spent the last few minutes looking over what happened in the fight with Weiss Schnee. After going through several logs on the machine. Once he got back the the spot on Endrance in the system, he noticed that it was set one one of the harder settings, wondering how he had even missed that. Taking a sip from his coffee, he decided on one more fight before going straight to Harald about this whole thing. Mainly for an explanation as to why the last fighter couldn't be set any lower then what it was at, being the second hardest setting in the system.

After a bit longer, and Weiss leaving the arena, only for Yang to take her place. Looking through the system, Ozpin selected one that seemed decent enough. Though he had to wonder what was with the things left arm. Thankfully this one could at least be set a little lower than the last one. Pressing enter, the arena turned into a completely white area, except for a large area where a large red A was scarred into the ground, along with, for some reason, piles of books. From the middle of the large red A, there was a piece of the ground literally floating in the air.

That is when everyone noticed the person that Yang would be fighting standing up on the floating ground. He jumped off it, but just floated down slowly somehow, When he landed, everyone got a good look at him. He was dressed mostly in blue tones, with traces of leather scattered throughout his outfit coupled with a long, flowing blue scarf. He wore a pair of orange sunglasses and had his left arm encased in a huge metal cylinder equipped with a lock. His hair was short and blue like his attire. What caught people's attention the most though was that his left arm was in a large circular case.

He simply smirked as he drew out a long rifle weapon, with a blade attached to it from behind him, keeping it at his side. Yang got into the stance she usually took, her bracelets extending into gauntlets.

When the sound went off to start the fight, Yang brought back her right arm, then threw a punch which sent a bullet at the man. A bit surprised by the gauntlet's function, the man simply walked out of the way of the bullet, letting it go past him. As he dodged it, Yang ran at him, and as she was close to hitting him, he simply grabbed her hand with the one he was holding his gun with, throwing her over him and against the floor hard onto her back. When she bounced upward from the impact, he pointed his gun right at her, firing it off. blue ball of energy shot out, sending Yang flying farther away from him.

She managed to catch herself, feeling a bit wobbly after taking a hit like that. Focusing back on the man, she rushed him again, even if it was trying the same thing. he had simply dodged her punch at him this time. Then suddenly, everyone heard a loud clicking sound of something unlocking, then a loud thud of metal hitting the ground.

Turning to face him, Yang noticed that the lock on his left arm was now off, and the metal clamps on it flew off. Light was showing through the cracks on the case before a bright light happened. It went away fast, shocking everyone at what they saw, more so than the last fight.

His left arm was covered in blue bandages, holding a short sword, or a dagger from the look of it, in his left hand, What REALLY caught everyone's attention was the extra arm coming out of his left shoulder. It was mostly black and glowing red on certain spots of it, ending in what looked like a hook. It also, for some reason, had black bubbles coming from it.

Yang fired a few shots from Ember Celica, which the third arm just stopped before they made half the distance between the two people. Seeing this kind of scared her. She could sometimes barely track Ruby when she used her speed, seeing how fast that arm of his moved scared her greatly.

Not having many options, she rushed him once she dodged a swing from his third arm. As she was barely an inch from him, the arm knocked her away. She dug her feet into the ground, skidding to a halt. "Dang it why can't I land a hit?!" Yang said, her eyes turning red. Then the man said to her, for the first time as well, "Is that all you got? Your hatred is weak, you couldn't even kill a fly with it."

There was silence for a few seconds after he had said that. Yang's hair started to gain some fire to it as what he said really got to her. Yelling in anger, more fire burst out from Yang as she charged at him. Smirking he simply moved to the side just a bit as she tried to hit him. Once she was close enough, he let go of his weapon in his left hand, grabbing her face in his palm before slamming her into the ground, sending her high into the air.

As she stared at the ceiling, she gasped as she saw him suddenly show up, right in front of her, his classes seeming to be glowing or something. The next thing Yang saw was red as a large red A appeared in the sky, sending Yang flying, and having been knocked out the bel sounded, ending the fight.

 **(Just a little note her, who should Nora and Jaune fight? For Nora I am thinking Piros the 3rd but I don't know. as for Jaune I have no clue. Also, I have been desperately trying to start a new fic I have been planning, but I just do not know how to start it. It's just Saint Seiya crossover with Kill La Kill. I can either just have a few saints pretend to be students and teachers, or just some alternate dimension stuff. I'm stuck here.)**


End file.
